The Confession
by GHlover
Summary: Skye has something to tell to Jax!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters from GH or ABC!!  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic so I'll except any type of reviews. Please R&R!!  
  
  
  
The Confession  
  
"O.K. Love you too. Bye, mom." Skye whispered softly into the receiver. ::Why does this stuff have to happen to me? I should listen to her, but what if I get hurt?:: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The sound of the phone of the hook shook her from her daze.  
  
Hanging up the phone, she told no one in particular, "I should tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way. No, I won't tell him. But if I don't I'll always wonder if he felt the same way. That's it, I'm going to tell him, like my father said, 'Love is worth the risk'."  
  
Skye searched through her bag, in finding her cell phone, she dialed the number of Mr. Jasper Jacks.  
  
"Hi, it's Skye. I was wondering if you could come over, I need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
"Well, once I can get myself out of this meeting – " The man on the other side of the phone started.  
  
"Oh, don't bother. You can finish your meeting. I wouldn't want to interrupt, forget I called."  
  
"Skye wait, I don't need to be here, and if it's important I can come over. Just give me a half hour."  
  
"O.K., if you really don't mind."  
  
"I don't," He replied.  
  
As she flipped her phone closed, a thought suddenly swamped her. ::I don't know what to say to him, and I only have a half hour to figure that out!!::  
  
::She sounded nervous over the phone. I wonder what she wants to talk about.::, Jax thought as he climbed into his car.  
  
He soon arrived at Skye's suite and rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in," came a voice from within.  
  
Opening the door he found Skye walking all around the room rearranging this and that. Never staying in one place for too long.  
  
"Are you all right," he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you usually don't act like you are unless you aren't ok. Is something wrong."  
  
She finally stopped, letting him get a good look at her. She was clad in red pants and a white silk blouse. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail, with wisps of hair framing her face. Jax just stood there, taking in her beauty.  
  
He was brought out of his trance when Skye snapped, "Well don't just stand there in the door, come in and sit down. Like I said before, we need to talk."  
  
::Oh, God, here we go. The moment of truth.:: Skye though as she sat in the large armchair.  
  
"Jax, I just wanted you to know that…"  
  
"You just wanted me to know what?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to say…"  
  
"You can tell me Skye, what ever it is, you can tell me," Jax assuringly told her. She looked up into his trusting blue eyes as he slowly reached for her hands and held them. She felt as if she could tell him anything just then. They sat there for what seemed like hours, looking into each other's eyes. Skye knew she could tell him when she saw the love in his eyes.  
  
Breaking the never-ending silence, she voiced, "I wanted to tell you that I am …falling in love with you."  
  
A grin broke out across his face as he stated, "So am I."  
  
He quickly pulled her towards him, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Heat ran from his mouth through her body, making her tingle all over. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him close, not wanting it to end, and buried her fingers in his silky blonde hair. Jax pulled away gasping, his lips smudged with red. They remained apart for only seconds, their second kiss was less hungry than the last.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
1.1 There was a knock at the door, but neither Skye nor Jax heard it.  
  
"Hey, Skye! I need –"  
  
Startled, Skye turned to see A.J. gaping at, in his eyes, the eccentric couple.  
  
"Skye, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I would think it was kind of obvious," she stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"But what about all the things I told you yesterday. I thought you understood what I was saying. I mean, why did you have to go and do something against your brothers advice?"  
  
"Because I went and talked to my father, and he gave me better advice. Besides, didn't you know, father knows best."  
  
"Yes, A.J.! Why don't you just leave us alone, your not wanted here," Jax retorted.  
  
"Hey! You were never in this, pretty boy!"  
  
"Is that so, well it seems like I am since the person you are talking about is ME!"  
  
Stationing her self between the quarreling men, Skye piped up, "A.J., just go, ok . We were better of without you being here."  
  
"Fine, if you want to not take my advice, then I don't care if you get hurt!"  
  
Jax started to say something, but A.J had already slammed the door angrily. The two stood there silently for a moment, only to be stopped with the question, "What did he tell you and what did Alan say to change your mind?"  
  
"In a nutshell, A.J. said don't and Alan said do."  
  
Before Jax could ask another question, Skye grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling his mouth to hers. 


End file.
